Azumanga Daioh Drabble HQ
by AwesomeSaucelv8
Summary: Welcome, to the ADDHQ, the great story with a lame name! Here, you can read short drabbles and oneshots of your favourite characters, least favourite pairings, and every genre from Western all the way through to Spiritual. And we all know nobody writes for those genres. So come on down, and enjoy!
1. Shades of Silence

**Welcome to the Azumanga Daioh Drabble Headquarters! This is a place for me to dump any random oneshots I might want to. Becuase I have a billion of these things.**

* * *

A single, fleeting cloud marred the otherwise perfect sky.

"C-Coach?"

The swimming pool echoed her voice, hungrily eating it up and then spitting it out again. The gentle lapping of the water against the sides became a mantra.

"_No closer… No closer…"_

"Yeah."

Well-used runners stopped on the tiles. Splashes of water wet the sides.

"_Stay away… stay away…"_

"I-it's not true… right?"

Their eyes couldn't meet. Her eyes would never be the same again. And still, the pool lap, lap, lapped against its constriction, waves rolling gently on the surface.

"I'm sorry, Kagura."

The gentle rolling was broken. A sharp splash resounded around the two, spitting water in the air, and then down, down, just like her spirits. Ripples grew outwards, taunting her, as if to say,

"_You can't get rid of us that easily. Weak. Weak…"_

"Kagura?"

For once there was no answer but the waves of the pool. Such a serene picture could not capture the tumult in her soul.

"Don't touch me."

And there it was, The biting tone that both of them feared.

"_Always the same… always the same…"_

"I'm sorry, Kagura, I had no choic-"

"No choice, huh?"

If it weren't for the rhythmic splashing of the pool, the silence would have been so heavy, it might have crushed her under its weight.

"I didn't want to let you die."

"Oh. How noble of you."

It was unusual that a student should speak so to a teacher, especially as Kagura did to her coach. In the silence, a heart was shattered.

"Co- Miss Kurosawa…"

The sun peeked over the school, shadows etched into the surface of the tiles they stood on. The rays of light illuminated the student's face. Cold, hard, just like ice.

"Please, Kagura, listen to me."

Two hands held her shoulders tight, like a vice, constricting her like the water. Lap, lap, lap.

"Kagura, I know exactly how you feel right now. I didn't want this for me either. But I wasn't about to let you die. I could never live with myself."

The ripples died down into stillness. Neither of them even dared to breathe, for fear of destroying that stillness.

"How long will you live for?"

"I don't know." The hands released their hold, and a drop of water landed on her runners. "I don't know."

Two eyes were hidden from her coach's view, shielded by shadows and her dark, unruly hair. In the light of the sunset, she looked like what she was.

"I can't even look at you the same anymore."

The coach could feel her eyes prickling. If it were raining, perhaps that would have suited the mood better…

"…"

"How can I look at myself now? I'll see myself and… I'll just see a monster."

A bird chirped in agreement, or consolation. A slight breeze pulled her hair away from her face, and Minamo could see there was more than coldness in her eyes.

"If it's any consolation, you don't cast a reflection anymore."

The pool water looked up in agreement, clear and taunting.

"_No reflection… Only water…"_

Shadows lengthened, hiding their faces even more. The shorter one tensed.

"I'm leaving."

But those tanned legs, those unchanging legs, didn't move, and the runners didn't take a step. Minamo came closer, closer, as one would to a sleeping lion.

"I'm sorry…"

Kagura said nothing, letting the silence drape over them like a thick blanket. The sun was slowly deciding to vacate the premises, little sparkling rays of golden spraying out from behind the building.

"Do I have to drink blood?"

"I guess so."

"Oh."

Muscular arms flexed and tensed under the darkened skin.

"I'm going to outlive everyone."

"…"

"Sakaki, Tomo, even Chiyo…"

"…"

"And I'll still be the same when they're old and grey."

"I'm-"

"It's not fair!"

The pole vibrated with the strength of the athlete's punch. Minamo was shocked into silence.

"It's not fair…"

No words could be said, even as the sun slowly disappeared and the stars came out.

* * *

**That's a wrap! An angsty, confusifying wrap! Hope you enjoyed it somewhat. Do look forward to future installations of this pitiful drabble selection.**

**See you later!**


	2. End of the World

**All-dialogue is all fun! Except this isn't all dialogue, no matter how hard I try to pretend it is.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Yomi."

"What is it?"

"Do you think it's the end of the world today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, all over the news it was like, 'End of the world today! All will perish in fire and flames!' and that kind of stuff."

"… I don't really believe them. I mean, how many times has this happened before? A lot, you know."

"Hey, Yomi."

"What, Tomo."

"Look outside."

"I don't see what this has to do with- oh my god! Wh- what happened to the sun?"

"See?"

"Don't you 'see' me, Tomo. Wait there, I'm coming over."

"Too bad, I'm already walking to yours."

"You're hopeless…"

Yomi hangs up, shaking her head.

**The street, outside Yomi's place.**

"Hey, Yomi."

"Mm?"

"D'ya think everyone else is outside, watching this too?"

"Most likely."

"Oh."

...

"It's pretty empty here, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I wonder where everyone else is. Say, Tomo, should we be running in fear right now?"

"… Nah, I don't think so. I mean, nothing happened yet. It's actually kind of boring."

"I cannot believe you."

"At least you won't have to diet anymore."

Smack!

"Ouch, Yomi, that hurt!"

"Serves you right, you idiot."

Quiet.

"Ooh! Pretty lights!"

"I think they're called Aurora Borealis or something."

"But don't you only find those, like, really high up north or something?"

"Tomo? Tomo? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it was just totally unlike you to actually know something like that!"

"… Ouch, Yomi. Ouch. I'm glad you think so little of me."

"Hey, I'm just stating facts."

"Wouldn't it be nicer to lie then?"

"Are you becoming a philosopher or something?"

"Why are you answering a question with a question?"

"How about you?"

"It isn't like someone who is usually _so _smart to not have an answer to poor, simple Tomo's questions."

"What?"

"You know."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

...

"You're starting to scare me, Tomo."

Tomo runs a hand through her hair.

"I guess it's just the whole end of the world thing. I dunno."

"It should have been the end of the world every day."

"… Ouch. Hey, Yomi?"

"Yeah."

"Do you hate me?"

Two startled eyes meet Tomo's, even behind their glasses.

"Hate you?"

"Yeah, you know. You always used to hit me and stuff. Sometimes you got really annoyed with me too."

"That's because you were annoying."

"Was I?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well, anyway, do you hate me?"

"No."

Tomo's eyes widen slightly.

"You are my childhood friend, after all. I've been stuck with you my whole life. Once you do that, it's easy enough to put up with you."

"I somehow get the feeling you insulted me during that."

"No, Tomo. What I mean to say is, even if you annoyed me sometimes, you were still my best friend. While I may not have approved of things you were doing, I could never hate you. Not in a million years. I-if I had never gone to the same school as you… I don't know what would happen to me. You are that integral to my life."

"You really have a way with words, Yomi."

"That's because I studied."

"And there's the Yomi I know! Take another dig at me."

"… Do you want me to punch you?"

"Heh heh…"

And then they hold hands as if they had never fought a day in their lives. Their hands fit together like a jigsaw puzzle.

"Tomo…"

"Huh?"

"If this is the last day of the world, then I'm glad I got to spend it here with you."

"That was really cheesy."

"I know."

"But I feel the same. That's why I called you. I had to make sure you were okay before the world ended."

"That's… noble. But, what's the point, if the world will just end anyway?"

"I dunno."

Oblivious to the two friends on the sidewalk, the stars, one by one, go out.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too confusing. I put their names in there every now and again so that you could know who was talking.  
I like angst.**

**Anyways, sees yous laters!**


End file.
